With Love, The 50 States
by EmiStrider
Summary: England has just started dating America, but soon he's going to realize that he not only gets America; but get the WHOLE PACKAGE! England not only has to meet New York, but he also have to meet the rest of Al's 49 kids. Rated K for swearing and other themes. USUK and maybe some future other pairings (just depends)


**AN: Well, I was told I needed to bring this back. So, I did :) I posted this on deviantart, but forgot to post it on here. But, I assure you there is going to be 50 chapters and the states are what my friends and I think what they would be like (sorry, if they seem OOC or Mary-sueish). I also apologize for OOCness. BUT, ENJOY~**

**WARNING: HUMAN NAMES ARE USED, THERE IS SOME LANGUAGE, AND USUK!**

_Chapter 1: New York_

England was never one to really ask about America's 'kids'. It looked like America was raising them right; even though he never saw them, or never spoke to them since the Revolutionary War. But, he still cared…. Okay, maybe, he didn't care as much as he used to. But, now, here he was stuck in Central Park; waiting on the American as always. He glanced at his watch and sighed. How many times had America done this? England had lost count at 25. He sighed and looked up at the starry sky.

Considering that New York City was busiest city in all of America, the sky was clear. Arthur could see the light pollution, but it wasn't as bad as it usually was. He sighed and glanced down his watch. It was 20 past six and he hasn't spotted the American yet.

"Mind if I sit there?" asked a thick American accent voice.

Arthur looked from his watch to the person that spoke to him. The person that spoke stood out from all the New Yorker's that he's seen. The guy's eyes were covered by red-framed wayfarer sunglasses (even though the sun had gone down about 30 minutes ago) and dark hair shaggy (that looked almost black) with a distinct cowlick that reminded Arthur of Alfred. He wore a Nirvana: Nevermind t-shirt with a black leather jacket, bright red skinny jeans (which kind of hurt Arthur's eyes due to their brightness), and black converse that was decorated with white writing. He also had a black satchel that he wore from one shoulder down to his hip. The guy looked like he was in his mid-teens (around nineteen, or around there). He wore a smirk on his face as if Arthur was some kind of joke (which made Arthur feel uncomfortable). Arthur shifted over and watched as the teen sat down.

"So, you're the fucking English bastard that Dad's been talking about," the teen started. "I've never imagine that I would ever talk to you."

"Excuse me?" asked Arthur in shock.

The guy just called him a bastard for no reason. But, that didn't really bother him. It was the fact that the teen knew who he was, or at least seemed to know. The teen looked at him and cracked a smile like they were sharing some sort of inside joke.

"I guess you don't know who I am," he said in an indifferent tone. "I'm New York. I'm sometimes called York, New Amsterdam, New York, New York, or sometimes Yorkie (but, don't seriously call me that. You call me that and you die)."

Arthur looked at the teen sitting beside him. How could this teen, with a bad attitude, be New York? Wasn't Alfred raising him right?

"You must be thinking the Old Man doesn't raise us right, but he does." The teen said breaking the silence between them.

Arthur huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, with the way your acting it seems like it." He replied bluntly.

New York smirked.

"It's just how I am," he said in an uncaring tone. "I can't stop myself for acting the way people act here… Well, yes I can, but I choose the way I am so I can be noticed out of all my siblings. I'm pretty sure you'd act like me if you had 50 siblings, and more if you count territories as 'states' but whateves."

Arthur chuckled.

"Trust me. I have three brothers and one sister. They all like to place curses on me and blame me for their problems. So, I could relate."

It was now the teen's turn to laugh.

"Try having a sister that's the same age as you and acts like she's the 'mother' of everybody, and try having younger siblings that annoy the living shit out of you."

"Try having a whiny sister that hates you down to the core."

The teen grew silent, but had a smirk as big as the Cheshire cat's smile. Arthur looked up at the night sky and closed his eyes. He leaned back and ignored the teen that was looking into the distance. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Y'know, you seem pretty cool. Considering the fact I haven't seen you in ages, but you seem pretty chill. You didn't lose your cool when I called you a bastard," the teen said looking at Arthur. "You've changed…"

Arthur opened his eyes and raised his bushy eyebrows in question.

"What are you talking about?"

The teen groaned.

"I can't be any blunter. You've changed since Dad last told me about you. For a while, he wouldn't talk about you but now he does all the time. It's kind of irritating."

Arthur smirked.

"Are you jealous of me?" the Englishman asked with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

The teen shot him a death glare.

"No," he said sharply, not noticing his sarcasm. "I'm not jealous of a person like you. I don't get jealous that easily unless it concerns me."

"I was just kidding. You didn't have to bloody attack me over nothing."

"YO! ARTHUR!" yelled a voice from behind the two people.

Arthur turned around and locked eyes with the American. Alfred stood over him and gave Arthur one of his signature smiles that made his heart flutter. New York snorted and started to laugh. Alfred looked at his 'son' and smiled.

"So, you finally skipped band practice to actually met Artie," said Alfred smiling. "I'm kind of impressed. You actually do care about me."

The teen glared at his 'father'.

"Well," he said. "We didn't have practice today, so I decided why not go for a walk in the park since schools are out for the summer. So, that's how I got here."

Alfred laughed and made his way to the bench. He sat down in the space between Arthur and New York.

"So, why were you late?" inquired Arthur. "Did you forget where you put your keys again?"

"What do you mean "again? He always forgets where he puts his keys." muttered New York.

Alfred chuckled and straightened his black tie and smoothed out his white dress shirt.

"Nope," replied Alfred smiling. "I was busy making a surprise that is totally awesome and NOT at McDonald's...Shit."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. New York started to laugh.

"Dad," the teen said. "No offence, but you tend to ruin surprises."

"NO, I DON'T!"

Arthur started to chuckle, which earned him a death glare from Alfred.

"Dude, don't tell me you're going to take his side…. Are you?" asked Alfred with pleading eyes.

Arthur started to laugh even harder. Alfred let out a defeated sigh.

"No offence," Arthur said between laughs. "But, you do tend to suck at surprises."

Alfred groaned again.

"How?" he asked. "I mean, I don't always suck-"

"Yeah, you do," interrupted New York. "Remember when you tried to give Penny a surprise party?"

"Oh," Arthur said joining in. "And that one time you tried to make me breakfast when you stay over at my house for a world meeting."

Alfred groaned again while listening to the two burst from laughter. After a while, the laughter died down and was replaced with a quiet silence between the three. They could hear distance honking of cars and people yelling at taxis. Arthur cleared his throat.

"New York," said Alfred breaking the silence. "Could you please go home now? It's way past your bedtime."

"I am at home." the teen replied in a snarky tone.

Alfred gave his state a serious fatherly look.

"Now," he said in his best calm, but commanding voice.

New York glared at America, and nodded at England. He stood up and stretched.

"Well," the state said. "I guess I'll be seeing you later Arthur."

Arthur nodded and watched as the state walked away. The teen turned around and smiled at Arthur.

"Hey," he said. "One last thing; take care of my Dad. You break his heart and you die."

Arthur chuckled.

"I promise I'll make sure he stays out of trouble."

"I don't always get in trouble." said Alfred defensively. "It's just people like to pick fights with me."

The teen snorted and continued to walk away.

"By the way," said the teen over his shoulder. "Arthur, you're pretty chill. I look forward to seeing you again."

With those last words, the teen disappeared behind a clump of trees. Alfred sighed in content and smiled at Arthur. His deep blue eyes locked with the Englishman's emerald.

"So," he said excitedly. "What did you think of New York?"

"Well," the Englishman replied sighing. "He is very interesting. He needs to be straightened up though. That mouth of his could get him in trouble someday."

Alfred laughed.

"Artie, it's just the way he is. I mean, he has 50 siblings and he's pretty populated. So, of course he has to be loud and sarcastic. It just defines how he is."

"Alfred, how many times had I told you not to call me Artie?"

Alfred just laughed loudly and smiled.

"Plenty of times, I only do it just to annoy you. Your face is kind of cute when you're annoyed."

Arthur shook his head in embarrassment.

"So, am I going to be meeting more of your states since now that we're… you know?"

Alfred nodded his head.

"You better brace yourself," replied Alfred. "It's going to be a huge fucking storm, especially the west coast."

Arthur groaned inwardly.

"Well, then, you must prepare me." said Arthur. "I can't handle a lot of people at once."

"I know; that's why you have me."

A still silence fell between the two men. Alfred smiled contently up at the sky and Arthur looked down at the dewy ground. This was going to be a challenge for the Englishman. He could handle his colonies back then, but what about now. What if some of them still held a grudge against him? Alfred's groaning broke the silence. Arthur looked at the American and smirked.

"What is it now?" he asked.

Alfred looked at the short man.

"I think I left my cellphone at my house…"

"Again? Wow, you must really be forgetful."

"Shut up! Will you come with me to go get it?"

Arthur smirked at Alfred.

"I dunno, I think I have a surprise to go to at McDonald's," he replied teasingly.

"Dude!" exclaimed Alfred. "Please?"

"Fine," Arthur sighed. "I'll go with you."

Alfred jumped up from the bench and offered the Englishman his hand. He took it and let the excited American lead him away from the bench where his journey to meeting all of the states began.


End file.
